Beaten But Loved
by Ayaname Takashi
Summary: Naruto is a boy in Love with the Abusive Itachi. But how will his life change Once he meets Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1: Tremble in Fear

Trembling Truth

I took in deep breaths. Short, fast gasps of air as I looked up to see my attacker. A smirk grew on his face as I began to tremble in fear. He punched me again on my already bruised face. My eyes squeezed shut as I took the pain. "Why do you have to be so fucking stupid?" The Raven haired man above me said then he walked out. I got up and cleaned the Blood off of my face. I looked myself over in the mirror. My blue eyes are losing the life they once had and my hair is a mess. "Why did I have to fall for Itachi Uchiha?" The boy said to himself. Naruto left to go buy groceries and came back twenty minutes later. He went upstairs only to see Itachi was in bed with Diedara. "Oh hi baby. Let me finish up here then I'll be right down." Naruto just nodded and put away the groceries. Itachi then came down in a robe with Diedara in Naruto's robe. This bothered Naruto but he didn't dare speak of it afraid to upset the man he loves. "I'm going for a walk Itachi. I'll be back later." Then he took off with his dog Sasuke while Itachi just looked at him and shrugged.. Naruto got to a river and just stared at it for a long time. He patted his dog on the head and looked at him. "Goodbye Sasuke." He said then he was in the river as everything slowly faded to black. I then fell into the empty yet peacefulness of the dark.

Me: Ok Guys hope you like it so far.

Naruto: Why is it so short?

Me: Well You think of something then!

Naruto: I will believe it! *goes to the other computer*

Me: Hope you liked it. Chapter two will be up soon Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Sasuke

When I Met Him

I woke up to see that I was no longer in the river but I was in fact in someone's Bed room. I sat up seeing my puppy two. Sasuke then jumped on me. Then I heard a laugh. I looked at the doorway to be met with a guy with onyx eyes and a beautiful smile but he was in a towel to. "So you're finally awake. You had me worried. Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto looked at the boy and was in pure awe. The guy was freaking HOT! He looked at him and sat there and watched as the water rippled down his six pack. 'Snap out of it Uzumaki!' Naruto thought. "Oh yeah sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you met my puppy Sasuke." "ARF!" Then Sasuke smirked again, "Well you should thank him. If it wasn't for him you would be dead." Naruto looked at his dog then back to the boy in the doorway confused. "Your dog found me and was barking like crazy. So I followed him and found you. It's a good thing to. Otherwise you would be a goner." Naruto nodded at this. "So exactly how long have I..." "Two weeks." "Two weeks! are you serious?" Sasuke nodded. 'Man Itachi must be worried out of his mind.' Naruto thought. "Um'''Thank you for um...Saving me. Sorry to have been alseep in your bed this long." The raven haired man shrugged, "No problem. If you want to shower or anything. You can." Naruto nodded and got up. When he was in the shower. sasuke was thinking many things about him. 'Damn...he's freaking gorgeous. I could melt away looking into thoses beautiful blue eyes of his. Wait Sasuke! He probably has someone already.*sigh* But still I want him now...' Sasuke went to his dresser and pulled out a blue shirt and some black sweats for Naruto and put on a pair of black sweats with a black top. He sat in the living room and hooked up his x-box. He heard footsteps and turned to see the blonde in his clothing making him want the blonde even more. Sasuke tossed Naruto a controller and they began to play Call Of Duty Black Ops. When they finished, it was dark out side. "Well Sasuke I don't want to be a burden so I'll just." "Nope. Your staying here tonight. It's below freezing. You can leave in the morning." Naruto smiled a huge smile and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Thanks Sasuke! I really-" He was cut off by the Raven haired boy kissing him. Naruto was shocked but began to kiss back not caring about Itachi at that moment. Then relugtantly, he pulled away. "S...Sasuke I'm dating someone." Sasuke sighed. "I kind of figured out that much. But I don't care. I like you Naruto. I like you alot." Naruto smirked and pecked him quickly on the lips. "Well Sasuke. I like you to but let me settle things with my current first." Sasuke nodded and then they got ready for bed...

Me: Ha take that Naruto!

Naruto: *gives printed story*

Me: *reading* Dude this is amazing!

Naruto: Told you.

Me: Whatever. I'm using *points to page three* this

Naruto: Ok.


End file.
